Casi tocando las nubes
by diana el angel
Summary: Ya paso su debido tiempo...solo hay que esperar…cada uno tuvo su forma para sanar...InoxShikaxTemari...espero que les guste...primer fic...[completo]
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer Fic y es de mi pareja favorita… InoxShika…aunque Temari esta presente

Espero que les guste…

»-(¯v´¯)-» Casi tocando las nubes »-(¯v´¯)-»

"Ya hace un mes que vengo soportando el dolor de mi corazón, no puedo creer que ella tenga mas peso que yo después de todo…no nos conocemos de hace año???"- preguntón en silencio mientras observaba el cielo nocturno con los ojos cristalizándose de manera dolorosa - "Prácticamente vivimos justos, las reuniones familiares, las salidas, las misiones del equipo, Shikamaru por que a hora que te necesito tanto no estas a mi lado…"

Engañarse era bastante triste, no era bueno desahogarse echándole la culpa al joven Nara solo por que ella no actuó en su momento…pudo haberlo tenido entres sus brazos de solo haber dicho lo que sentía en su debido tiempo…pero alguien ya se le había adelantado, y había jugado bien sus cartas y ganado…Temari sencillamente le había ganado y le dolía en el alma…

"No se si desear nunca haberte conocido o desear haber reaccionado antes, hoy de verdad mi amado Shika me has indefensa"

Recordar era doloroso, y más cuando el recuerdo está nítido, había pasado ese mismo día…

Era de mañana y gracias a Dios le había tocado unos merecidos días libres, tenia que descansar de tantas presiones, a hora que soportaba el hecho que el amor de su vida estaba saliendo con la hermana mayor del Kazekage …bueno se lo estaba tomando bien, ¿¿¿por que eso??? Por que sabia que esa relación no era verdadera, no tenia peso, ni amor mutuo, Ino asumió que era calentura por parte de los dos…aunque mas por Temari que por Shikamaru, ese día se iban a ver, aun que no le gustaba que Nara tuviera una chica, no dejaban de ser los mejores amigos, siempre contando el uno del otro…

Habían quedado en verse esa tarde, en el parque de siempre, con la ubicación de siempre, mirando directamente al cielo y aquellas tan importantes para el...las nubes…pero por alguna extraña razón, shikamaru dejo de concurrir tan seguido a su lugar a contemplar el cielo, casi ni subía la mirada. Pero en este momento no es el caso, Ino apresuro el paso para llegar y noto que había llagado temprano, así que tranquilamente espero sentada al…

"hacia mucho que no nos citábamos a ver el cielo, lo extrañaba"- suspiro aliviada-"no puedo creer que al fin me di cuenta de lo importante que es para mi shikamaru, no solo por que es mi mejor amigo si no que es mucho mas que eso, no se por que en un principio me puede fijar en Sasuke, ni alcanza a Shikamaru, pero uno se pone ciego en cuanto al capricho y la competencia aparece, el competir con Sakura no me hizo nada bien y menos encapríchame con algo ilógico, Sasuke y yo, somos dos seres totalmente diferentes que no comparten absolutamente nada…sinceramente las emociones dominan por completo al cuerpo, y a hora que veo todo mas claro shikamaru descontrolas mis emociones mucho mas que cualquier cosa proveniente de Uchiha …el me controla por completo"

Ya habían pasado mas de una hora y comenzaba a ser frió, ino desdió levantarse en búsqueda de su amigo, algo debió de haberle pasado.

Caminaba de forma nerviosa, de verdad que estaba preocupada por el, ya no era el joven niño que a todo le parecía problemático para no responsabilizarse, el había crecido y lo admiraba mucho por eso…pero…

Ahí estaba el, sonriendo calidamente, tomándole la mano a aquella joven que se lo estaba sacando de las manos, se lo veía…realmente…feliz…si lo estaba, besándola apasionadamente, acariciándola con ternura…no lo soportaba, estaba muriendo solo de verlo…apunto de desbordar en llanto…

-Temari…te amo…-la remato por completo la confección de Shikamaru, ya no aguantaba mas, sus lagrimas cayeron sin control y su respiración se acorto ahogándola, giro en seco y se largo corriendo en búsqueda de algún refugio, mientras shikamaru sintió un escalofrió, que sintió morir…

El frió se apodero de ella, abrió la puerta y callo derrotada…ya lo había perdido…

Y a hora que podía hacer, resignarse, se levanto y se fue, caminando por la oscura noche, tranquila hasta que suavemente se hecho a llover, dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde…

-¿¿¿Ino???- esa vos-¿Qué haces a fuera tan tarde?- no lo podía creer era el, mirándola con una expresión preocupada- te encuentras…

-¡¡¡POR QUE!!!- grito la rubia en sollozos mortales, que sorprendieron a joven chûnin, desconcertándolo completamente-por que…-bajando la vos aun llorando- le dijiste que la amas- a hora si que lo había shokiado, ella lo había escuchado cuando…-por que…-suplico

-por que es la verdad- sentencio Shikamaru fijando su mirada en aquella azul cielo, a hora apagada…

-Mentira…-dijo alterada Yamanaka

-como lo sabes…-dijo fríamente- y además a que viene todo esto-

-a que te estas equivocando- contesto firmemente ino mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro

-com…- se interrumpió shikamaru observándola a ino completamente perdido

-acaso yo no significo nada para ti- termino ino mirándolo directamente a los ojos con un tono de vos que movilizaría a cualquiera

-ino te equivocas tu…-empezó a modular shikamaru

-entonces por que estas con ella- interrumpió ino alterándose- por que shikamaru- lo miro con reproche y ira en los ojos, lo que noto dolido el

- y que esperabas…que yo me quedara sentado esperándote mientras desidias a quien amar…-grito shikamaru punzantemente que descoloco a la joven-…ino me canse de esperarte- la joven Yamanaka quedo congelada… él…

Ahí estaba ellos, debajo de la lluvia, mirándose con reproche y dolor…estaban muriéndose de a poco, cuando Shikamaru prosigue su camino pasando seca de ella para dejarla

-Ino… ¿sabes por que deje de ver las nueves?...-comenzó shikamaru mientras ino se estremecía- por que me recuerdan a ti- respiro-…parecen estar tan cerca – se di la vuelta y le tomo el rostro con las manos delicadamente y se acerco a su rostro empapado en lagrima…y beso… su frente tiernamente- …pero no es así…adiós Ino

Volvió a su dirección dejándola, mientras la joven cae al suelo temblando del frió, dolor y miedo…al que solo se escucho decir…

-Te amo…shikamaru- el la escucho, y sabe Dios que la escucho pero no paro- te necesito- callo rendida en el llanto, sus lagrimas no cesaban y el paso de shikamaru tampoco, cuando paro en seco y se agacho un poco sosteniéndose de un barandal.

-Por que…ino…por que me lo dices a hora- no podía aguantar las lagrimas cayeron lentamente de los ojos de Shikamaru Nara…Sinceramente hoy casi toca las nubes…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Bueno ya es tarde pero no me podía dormir sin terminarlo, espero que les halla gustado mi primer fic, no se si darle una continuación o dejarlo así…me gustaría que me lo digieran…espero Reviews con ansias…

Se lo dedico a mi nueva amiga anto…

Bueno un saludo a todos

Suerte

Diana


	2. Es lo mejor

Bueno aquí va la segunda parte…creo que me atrase…

»-(¯v´¯)-» Casi tocando las nubes »-(¯v´¯)-»

"Espere tanto tiempo para poder escuchar lo que dijiste, que a hora que lo oigo escapar de tus labios no se que mierda hago acá parado, pero después lo medito y no es justo para nadie que valla a tu rescate siendo que haré sufrir a una persona que es importante para mi, y no es justo tampoco, que piense solo en mis sentimientos cuando e involucrado a otra persona y mucho menos quiero hacerte sufría a ti"

Era demasiado tarde, la noche era fría y la lluvia no dejaba de caer, parecía que el cielo también se encontraba llorando en ese momento, acompañando a aquellos jóvenes dolidos…por un lado Shikamaru, que al parecer se estaba comportando de forma insensible frente a la situación que se le estaba presentando, la había dejado sola, en el medio de la noche, llorando, empapada a causa de la lluvia, y el ahí parado, paralizado si saber si ir a buscarla o dejarla para no hacerla sufrir, aunque no ir no le aseguraba que no la estuviera a hora…por primera vez Shikamaru Nara no sabia que decisión correcta tomar… mientras ella solo tenía presente la imagen de él alejándose…la lluvia la cubría entera, sin dejar ninguna parte seca, haciendo que todo aquel peso helado se dejara de sentir, …levanto la vista…

-Ino-cerda levántate, te vas a enfermar- dijo Sakura mostrando en su voz, un tono adolorido y de preocupación, tapándolo con una sonrisa de "todo esta bien" poniendo sobre Ino un paraguas- vamos a casa- (sakura ayuda a levantar a su antigua amiga y la dirige en camino…)

Se encontraban Ino tapada con una toalla, mientras Sakura entraba a la habitación con ropa limpia…

-Ino te traje una muda de ropa- sonrió tímidamente a la joven que aun con la mirada perdida no lograba asimilar nada- si no te cambias te vas a enfermar- tocando la frente de Ino.

-Sakura…-Ino comenzaba a emitir un sonido- me hacías tanta falta…-y volvió a lo de un principio, a acurrucarse entre sus piernas mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, Sakura no lo pensó dos veces abrazo calidamente a su amiga confortándola

-vamos Ino, por que no te tomas un baño caliente y te cambias- sonrió Sakura tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga- tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar- a ese comentario Ino movió la cabeza aceptando la petición de su amiga.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo…

-Creo que es lo mejor- la lluvia había cesado- no creo haber podido decirte que no a cualquier cosa que me hubieras pedido- rió tristemente shikamaru al volver al lugar donde había dejado a Ino - tampoco esperaba encontrarte…creo que también te cansaste de esperarme- shikamaru suspiro resignado y volví a su camino, ya era tiempo de poner un punto a esta historia.

Había pasado menos de una hora cuando Ino apareció frente a Sakura, la cual le brindo un lugar cerca suyo con una taza de té, la joven Yamanaka se acomodo y tomo la taza.

-Me quieres decir que paso-dijo Sakura sin intentar presionarla

-Nada que el tiempo no cure- contesto la joven rubia bebiendo un poco de té

-Así que es…Shikamaru no es cierto? - Haruno hablo mirando el suelo esperando alguna respuesta por parte de Ino, la cual miraba a Sakura sorprendida, realmente sorprendida- hacia mucho ya… que no hablábamos, no es cierto? pero se siente como si no hubiera pasado nada- la joven pelirosa miro a su amiga a los ojos- te conozco mejor que nadie…-sonrió dulcemente

Por otro lado la puerta se abrió sin mucho interés, entrando un joven con aires de madures, sentándose de forma casada y agotada en un sillón de la entrada…

"-Te amo…shikamaru" no podía sacárselo de la mente "te necesito" golpeándolo cada vez mas fuerte, derrumbando todo su ser…

-Que problemático- salio de los finos labios de Shikamaru mientras se acostaba del todo en el sillón rendido.

- Ya asía mucho tiempo que no te escuchaba decir eso- de la sombra salio Shikato con un baso de bebida.

-No te dijo mama que no bebieras en casa-contesto shikamaru a su padre sin ni siquiera mirarlo, mientras el se sentaba al lado de su hijo

-jejeje…es que Inoichi tiene problemas con su querida hija, no daba salir en un momento así, al parecer era grave- shikamaru miro a su padre por primera vez sin saber que responder a eso, se sentía culpable y preocupado- y creo que tu sabes que paso- termino Shikato dejando sorprendido a su hijo- ¿se puede saber que paso?- dijo el señor Nara preocupado

-Seria demasiado problemático explicarte- se levanto Shikamaru dando algunos pasos a dirección a su cuarto

- Cuando el tema es del corazón siempre es bastante problemático Shikamaru- Shikato miro a su hijo que a hora inmóvil no sabia que hacer- ya sabia yo que Ino se volvería demasiado problemático para ti cuando te dieras cuenta lo impórtate que se volvió para tu corazón- suspiro resignado al ver a su hijo, que seguía aun quito sin decir nada- fue como aquella vez…

oOoOoOo visualización de recuerdos oOoOoOo

Era una de esas tarde de domingo cuando las familias amigas se juntaban a almorzar, para luego hablar hasta el casación sobre momentos inolvidables, ya grandes y con hijos, las familias reían sin poder aguantar escapar lágrimas…cuando…

-maldito Shikamaru, que se cree que es ignorándome así- de la nada, y sin esperándolo, la joven rubia de la familia Yamanaka vuelve del patio con una aura mortal, que paralizo a sus padres y a sus amigos- ojala desapareciera- termino Ino furiosa dirigiéndose a su habitación ignorando a los adultos que la observaban.

- Parece que es genético que los Nara tenga problemas con las mujeres- rió Choumaru al ver como Ino daba un portazo a la puerta, mientras que Shikato e Inoichi se miraban perplejos.

-Ese mocoso mal educado- gruño la madre de Shikamaru pensando en la situación

-no te preocupes son solo niños- sonrió tranquilizadoramente la madre de Ino- ya se le va a pasar-

-ufff que problemático…-dijo un joven cansado viniendo del patio dirigiéndose a la habitación de la joven- por que las mujeres hace este tipo de escenas- hablo el pequeño Shikamaru de nueve años ignorando a su forma, a los adulto que lo miraban.

-Jujuju…ese es mi hijo- hablo el señor Nara orgulloso del pequeño Shika

-Creo que esta tomando el mismo camino que su padre- dijo con una sonrisa Choumaru

-Pero tenia que ser con mi delicada flor- dijo un celoso señor Yamanaka al ver que era su hija un futuro blanco de un Nara.

-Vamos Inoichi, no me digas que no te gusta la idea que nuestro hijos estén juntos- sonrió el Nara viendo como Inoichi cambiaba la expresión de su rostro, la verdad que si fuera por el, su hija jamás se casaría, pero no podía ocultar que si le gustaría que fuera con el joven Nara, en fin de al cabo se conocían muy bien…

Mientras tanto en la puerta de una jovencita mal humorada

-Ino me podrías abrir la puerta- llamo un niño ya algo cansado por la situación

-No quiero, ve a ver tus amadas nubes mientras yo me quedo acá- dijo firmemente la niña de ojitos color cielo- ándate-

- Ya no quiero verlas más, podes abrirme la puerta de una vez- dijo ya un molesto Shikamaru

-Por que ya nos las queres ver más- contesto una más calmada ino- ¿¿no es lo único que te gusta hacer…??

-ufff- suspiro cansado- No, no es lo único que me gusta hacer, además no las quiero ver por que…- costándole una vida responder-… por que estoy esperando ver a la nube mas bonita, que me abra esta maldita puerta- finalizo un acalorado Shikamaru, produciendo la misma reacción en las mejillas de Ino que no pensó dos veces y le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

-de verdad crees que me parezco a una de tus amadas subes- pregunto tímidamente Ino

oOoOoOo Fin de la visualización de recuerdos oOoOoOo

-podrían terminar de la misma forma- dijo un padre esperanzado de que su hijo reaccionara

- lo siento, pero las cosas terminaron de este modo- contesto fríamente a su padre mientras se dirigía a su habitación- buenas noche papá

-realmente los hombres de esta familia tiene serios problemas con las mujeres- Shikato vio a su hijo bastante mal, pero sabia que era cosa de ellos, y solo ellos podrían arreglar sus problemas- buenas noches hijo

Mientras tanto el joven Nara se recostó en su cama, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la nuca, mirando como siempre cansado el techo, era el momento de meditar y de armar una estrategia pero…siempre que se tratara de Ino, su genialidad se nublaba, y no podía pensar nada mas que en ella…ella sinceramente era aquella nube que se ponía frente a el para que no viera a nadie mas…y no apartara su vista de ella…

Mientras el recuerdo aparecía en su mente…

-de verdad crees que me parezco a una de tus amadas subes- pregunto tímidamente Ino

-no…-dijo firmemente - no solo lo creo, eres la nube más hermosa que hay en el cielo…

Por que no puedo alcanzarte…

Bueno mi intención era terminarlo en el segundo capitulo, pero me quedo largo, para terminarlo ya, así que mejor empiezo con el ultimo capitulo, lo subiré rápido así que no hay problema…

Ah antes que nada quiero agradecer los reviews, sinceramente me dieron muchas ganas de continuarlo y más de escribir otras historias…gracias a ustedes…)!!!

Bueno un saludo a todos

Suerte

Diana


	3. Despues de un tiempo

Hola!!! Bue me pase un poco con el tiempo…pero empecé la escuela y es mi ultimo año y piensas que yo solo nací para saber quien fue Aristóteles, bueno la cosa que aquí esta el tercer cap…pero

ANTES DE LEER!!!

Para lo que no entiendan, sobre el capitulo anterior, el padre de Shikamaru sabe que su hijo anda en amoríos con Temari, no me pareció algo que se debía aclarar, Shikato es el padre, y como padre va querer aconsejar a su hijo (aunque sea muy sabiondo este) y si nota que la chica con quien esta no es la que el verdaderamente quiere se lo va a intentar decir… por eso toda la anterior charla… además quien mejor que shikato que conoce a shika y a ino mejor que nadie…

Segundo Intento con todo mi gran esfuerzo corregir errores de ortografía…

Gracias por todo…

»-(¯v´¯)-» Casi tocando las nubes »-(¯v´¯)-»

Ya había pasado su tiempo… Para cada uno, un tiempo eterno, necesario… Pero era el requerido para este momento…

Pasó lento, tan despacio que se creía años, pero solo habían sido días, donde las miradas jamás se cruzaron, y las palabras no fueron escuchadas por ninguno, fue un tiempo donde cada uno sanó a su manera, olvidándose del otro a su forma, con largos sueños de tocar el cielo y ser libre como las nubes, y otras con trabajos eternos que ayudaban a olvidar… Pero después de todo, llegaron a su cometido, separarse… Por que era lo mejor…

Se encontraba ella, como siempre, con su morado atuendo y su alta cola de caballo cayendo como cascada dorada sobre su espalda, caminando tranquilamente por el sendero que llevaba a su florería, era su turno, además debía ayudar, se lo debía a su padre, que se preocupaba tanto...

oOoOoOo Visualización de recuerdos oOoOoOo

Era bastante tarde y la joven Yamanaka se encontraba en la puerta de su casa… Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. La cerró suavemente y se recostó sobre ella mirando el techo aun sin respirar…

- Fue una larga noche - Sonrió tristemente Ino, cuando noto una sombra delante de ella, tan conocida -…papá…

- Hola pequeña flor… - Sonrió de una forma, perturbadora, estaba molesto - ¿No te parece demasiado tarde la hora? -

- Lo siento papá, se que no tengo excusa - Contestó con un tono algo adolorido a su padre que la miraba preocupado - Pero ya me encuentro mejor - Ino dio una melancólica sonrisa.

- Hay hija… No soporto verte así… Podes decirme que es lo que te pasa… Llevas días con este aspecto…- Se acercó su padre a ella, para poder ponerle una mano en la cabeza acariciando su suave cabello.

- No te preocupes más por mi, papá - Sonrió un poco mas sincera consigo misma y abrazó fuertemente a su padre que correspondió al instante.

- Ino… No todo sale como uno quiere - Nota que su hija aparta el abrazo con delicadeza y se dirige con pasos suaves a su habitación - No es tu culpa.

- Lo se, así que no te preocupes más por mi - Sonrió a su padre - Soy una Yamanaka, yo nunca me voy a rendir - Y subió lentamente los escalones - Pero en este caso es lo mejor - Se despidió Ino de su padre.

- Ino…Se que eres fuerte y lo superarás - decía su padre mientras veía a su hija alejarse - Espero que ustedes sepan bien que es lo mejor para los dos - dijo Inoichi dirigiéndose a su habitación - Como me hubiera gustado que las cosas terminaran de la misma forma – terminó el señor Yamanaka recordando algún momento vivido de los jóvenes.

oOoOoOo Fin de la visualización de recuerdos oOoOoOo

Ahora se encontraba con un cambio de actitud y de presencia, por que se la veía bien, llena de vida, aunque su mirada perdió aquel brillo, tan característico de Ino Yamanaka, que producía sobre los demás una revolución de sentimientos, se notaban vivos en ese entonces… Pero las heridas no sanan tan rápido como uno quiere…

Pero ahí estaba ella, de pie, y con fuerza para seguir¿La razón?… Difícil de responder… ¿Lo habría hecho por su padre, que tanto se había preocupado de una forma realmente innecesaria¿Lo habría hecho por el mismo Shikamaru, que no se merecía cargar con aquel sentimiento de culpa?… Pensándolo mejor…No lo creo…

Lo hizo por ella misma, porque al fin de acabo era un ser humano que se merecía una oportunidad de seguir sin sentirse menos, pero aun quedan heridas que debían sanar, y un hueco en el corazón que con el tiempo se iba a llenar…

-Que bello día, casi no hay nubes- sonrió dulcemente la joven rubia al detenerse, hoy era su ultimo día de descanso, y era realmente gratificante un día así- ya asía mucho que no pasaba por aquí- miro a su alrededor

Se encontraba en aquel lugar de siempre, en la ubicación de siempre, mirando directamente al cielo y a las nubes…se acerco un poco mas para ver aquel árbol que le ofrecía sombra aquellos días de sol…sonrió al recordarlo…cuando descubrió aquel cuerpo que solo al verlo la estremeció por completo, recostado en el suelo despreocupado, de forma perezosa descansando placidamente, Ino dio unos paso asía atrás dispuesta a alejarse…

-Piensas huir de nuevo- contesto aquel hombre que actuaba de forma indiferente, sin mirarla, sin ni siquiera moverse, y ella quedando inmóvil, sin saber que tipo de respuesta le podía dar.

-Yo no fui la que huyo esa vez- sentencio la joven sentándose al lado del chico Nara, no muy cerca ni muy lejos.

-Problemático- terminando el la conversación, sintiéndose mas tranquilo al ver que ella se encontraba a su lado.

Era como en aquellos tiempo, cuando Shikamaru se escapaba de lo problemático que podía ser la vida cotidiana, para recostarse y contemplar sus amadas nubes, una costumbre que llevaba desde niño, y como siempre, ella aparecía, radiante de felicidad, solo por el hecho de que era un nuevo día que no había que desaprovecharlo, pero su rostro cambiaba a una mueca molesta, al ver a su querido amigo desaprovechando aquel bello día.

Ahí comenzaba todo, una discusión que solo dejaba a una joven molesta recriminando y a otro joven totalmente desconectado de aquellos gritos problemáticos, para terminar sentados uno al lado del otro, contemplando el cielo y prometiéndose que aquella costumbre nunca se abandonaría y se borraría de sus mentes.

Y así fue siempre, aunque en este momento, justamente la razón de estar juntos, en aquel lugar, no era una pequeña discusión de niños, sino algo más profundo que permanecía muy dentro de ellos, y al parecer pretendía quedarse.

-Creí que habías abandonado aquella palabra al madurar, Shikamaru- dijo Ino mirando el cielo, sin esperar una respuesta del joven junto a ella.

-Creo que si no se manejar ciertas situaciones, no creo haber madurado lo suficiente Ino- respondió Shikamaru, aun sin moverse, sin necesidad de mirarla, con aquel tono tan característico de el.

-Pensé que eras un genio en las estrategias, que tenias un diamante en esa cabeza, por que no solo resuelves aquellos problemas- sugirió Ino mirando a Shikamaru, solo un poco, sin moverse mucho para hacerlo.

-¿Crees que en una situación así se pueda preparar una estrategia?- por primera ves en todo aquel momento Shikamaru miro a Ino, aunque sea con un solo ojo sin mucho interés.

-A mi no me mires, tu eres el inteligente- miro asía adelante resignada- además Shikamaru Nara¿en que tipo de situación esta, que no sabes resolverla?-

Shikamaru quedo congelado, que situación mas fría se estaba generando entre ellos dos, bueno era mas que entendible después de todo lo que había pasado, las imágenes, el llanto, aquel aire frió acompañando de tal fuertes palabras, todo aquello aún estaba muy presente para aquellos dos jóvenes que no sabían claramente que era lo mejor…

-¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa?- pregunto el joven de cabellos oscuros levantándose solo un poco, para quedarse aun sentado mirándola a ella claramente-¿cómo qué tipo de situación es ésta?-sin poder creérselo.

-Lo que escuchaste- lo miraron de forma calmada aquellos ojos color día, apagados por la falta de vida, mientras que los ojos observados color noche profundos, se encontraban esperando una respuesta que le aclarara mas aquella situación- ¿en qué tipo de situación estas Shikamaru que no la puedes resolverla?- levanto un poco la vos Ino desafiante, percatándose de una reacción que no le gusto nada.

-¿¿Estás??...yo diría estamos, no te parece- shikamaru resalto muy claramente el "estamos" volviéndose a recostar, con los brazos detrás de la nunca, sin mucho interés, formando una sonrisa un tanto sarcástica- yo creía que era una mujer que no se lavaba las mano- termino Shikamaru sin saber claramente, que tipo de cosa estaba desatando con aquellas palabras.

-COMO TE ATREVEZ A DECIRME SEMEJANTE COSA…Shikamaru…-se noto claramente el tono de ira que estaba en su vos, estaba furiosa con aquel comentario¿cómo pudo?… no había sido ella la que había expuesto sus sentimientos hacia el, y no recibió ninguna respuesta- yo no fui la que se escapo por que no supo como…- y no lo podía decir, no salían las palabras…pero…

Aquellas lagrimas dolorosas comenzarían a salir, y las heridas que estaban sanando empezaron a abriéndose lentamente, Ino no iba a soportarlo dos veces, no iba a desmoronarse frente a el otra vez, así que opto por levantarse decidida a irse lejos de el…pero aquel joven la detuvo, tomándola del brazo.

-Espera…perdóname, no quise decirte nada - Yamanaka quedo quieta por un segundo- no te vallas aún…todavía no termine de hablar con tigo- y con aquellas palabra Ino volvió a sentarse junto al joven Nara.

-Que más quieres decirme, quieres terminar con lo poco que me queda de espíritu- rió irónicamente la rubia ojiazul al ver como Shikamaru tomaba otra postura frente a ella, sentándose y mirando hacia delante.

-Je…-hizo una mueca-… nada de eso Ino- contesto Shikamaru seguido de un silencio frió.

-Entonces…a que viene todo esto¿porqué me retienes aquí a tu lado?- Ino lo decía con un tono realmente quebrando, estar ahí cerca suyo la estaba matando- por que no mejor te vas con Temari, ella es la que te hace feliz…no es cierto?- y lo dijo, con un dolor en el pecho, que se agrandaba cada vez mas, pero lo había dicho, y a muy a su pesar, era cierto.

-Admito que tienes razón- dijo Shikamaru sin remordimientos mientras dirigía su mirada hacia una joven que se quebraba con cada palabra proveniente de el- pero las cosas ya no son tan fáciles-

-Y eso… ¿porqué es?- pregunto una Ino bajando la mirada, no podía mantener por mucho tiempo la de Shikamaru que era tan profunda.

No sabia el por que se quedaba ahí con él, esperando que le digiera que era feliz con otra persona, mientras que ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidarse de él, sinceramente no le ayudaba verlo o mantenerse cerca.

-Por que las cosas ya no son como antes- empezó el moreno decidido a continuar- además no puedo obligar a alguien que se quede a mi lado cuando no lo desea- termino observando a una perdida Ino que no llegaba a comprender a donde quería llegar- ufff…-dijo pesadamente- Temari decidió terminarlo-dijo algo bastante desanimado, algo que Ino no lograba entenderlo, lo miraba detenidamente mientras el veía el cielo.

-Pero vos no la querías- pregunto Ino fríamente, no entendía a que venia todo esto

-Yo nunca dije que no la quisiera- Shikamaru miro a Ino de forma calmada, pero bastante firme en sus palabras- solo que ella si supo manejar ciertas situaciones- termino el joven.

-Creo que deberías buscarla- no supo como pudo decir semejante cosa, sabiendo que estaba en contra de ella misma, pero solo respiro y lo soltó sin pensarlo, es que ante todo estaba él.

Shikamaru mostraba una expresión un tanto sorprendido, por la sugerencia de la chica, pero rápidamente se relajo.

-Creo que si- y ahí estaba la respuesta, a hora ya no había marcha atrás- pero las cosas han terminado así-

-pero shikamaru tu deb…-shikamaru poso un dedo sobre los labios de Ino para callarla

-Desde cuando te importa tanto mi relación con Temari- la miro algo irónico- cuando te importo algo mas que no fuera tu interés propio- Ino corrió bruscamente su mano que se encontraba posada sobre su boca, estaba desconcertada, se merecía todo este trato por parte de el…ella no se tomaba su tiempo para cuidar de el y de Chouji…como se lo había pedido Asuma…ella solo quería cuidar de el.

-Yo solo quería…- ya no sabia que más decirle, se notaba que el no se daba cuenta del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, que no era valorado, eso la enfurecía…

-Lo se…- respiro hondo buscando fuerzas, tomando una expresión pensativa, para calmar a la mujer que estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo e irse…

-Entonces…- adonde estaba llegando esta conversación.

-Ino…no me malinterpretes…yo quiero a Temari- que pasaba con ella, le estaba declarando sus sentimientos, hacia otra persona, y ella solo asistía- y dios sabe lo mucho que ella significa para mi- por que la seguía torturando de esta manera ya lo sabia-…pero por alguna razón…- Shikamaru se mostró con un tono algo desesperado-…no puedo llegar a amarla como te amo a ti…

Dios que es lo que estaba pasando, Ino quedo paralizada, no sentía ningún músculo de su cuerpo, no lograba respirar…no lo podía creer, el había dicho que la…

Pero antes de poder asimilar algo Shikamaru se acerco mas a ella de tal forma que la empujo haciéndola caer suavemente al suelo, acorralada de bajo de el.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?- reclamo una joven que ya no sabia que mas pensar, su sentimientos estaba descontrolándose, de forma que se estaba manifestando en el palpitar tan acelerado de su corazón y sus mejillas que tomaban un rubor bastante notorio.

-No se nota- la miro con una sonrisa picara- estoy viendo a la nube mas hermosa que hay en el cielo-

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida, estaba mas que sorprendía, estaba en un shock, el lo recordaba, también como ella…aquella frase de niños…

Y aun sin creerlo, no lo pudo soportar y las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos descontroladamente, pero ya no eran de desesperación o dolor, eran de felicidad, ese hueco en su corazón se estaba llenando.

-No llores Ino- dijo Shikamaru con suavidad, limpiando delicadamente las mejillas de la joven que tanto quería, notando como aquel tono azul cielo volvía.

-No lo puedo…evitar- Ino ya no podía hablar, las lagrimas se lo impedía….

Shikamaru se enterneció por el aspecto de la joven que estaba debajo de el, y cuidadosamente se acerco a ella mas de lo que estaba, rodeándola con sus fuerte brazos su pequeña cintura, casi rozando sus labios, cuando al fin lo hizo, toco suavemente aquellos boca que siempre deseo probar, pero jamás se atrevió.

Primero un sube rose, luego con mas presión, Ino abrió los ojos atónita mirando aquel hombre que tanto deseaba tener, no lo podía creer y rodeando su cuello respondió al beso con la misma intensidad… separando lentamente los labios para que el no se reteñirá mas, un beso lleno de pasión y arrebato, apretándola mas contra el, tocándola desesperadamente mientras ella no aguantaba mas gemir rendida frente a el…

Por fin se separaron buscando aire completamente sonrojados por la forma en que se había desatado su deseo.

Ino se incorporo, levantándose, empujando con ella a Shikamaru, sentada sobre el, en una posición algo sospechosa, entre sus piernas, mirándolo un poco mas arriba que el, por la posición, radiando su cuello y el su cintura, sin dejar de mirarse…

-Te amo Shikamaru- dijo ino con la sonrisa más hermosa que el joven Nara pudo apreciar, y estaba a punto de continuar cuando…

-Yo también te amo Ino…y es mas…te necesito- volvió a tocar aquellos labios tan dulces que lo dominaban por completo, rodeándola y acariciando su espalda por debajo de su ropa y ella si soltarlo le correspondía incondicionalmente…

Y al fin… Shikamaru Nara…había alcanzado las nubes…

Fin

Bueno…al fin se a terminado esta historia, que sinceramente e tardado en terminar, pero primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos lo que la leyeron… en serio…me dieron muchas ganas de seguirla por los reviews…que me han encantado…

Espero escribir otras historias…capas de la misma pareja, capas no…tengo muchas ideas rodándome en la cabeza…así que si quieren algo en especial… díganme…si no seguiré con Shikaxino…

Bueno…muchas gracias. Por todo

Saludos y buena suerte…

Besos

Diana


End file.
